


Stress Levels

by queenofallthingsnasty2015



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids no need sleep but eh fanfiction, Blowjobs, Dammit I write Kara as dominate in this fic and that's all I can picture her as, F/M, Kara is there to help her boy out, Mostly romance but does have smut, Not Yandere, Slightly Dom Kara, Slightly Submissive Connor, Switching it up with what I write., Thank god I proof read this there were quite a few mistakes in this., Title is Lame but eh, connor is stressed, slight gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21870292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofallthingsnasty2015/pseuds/queenofallthingsnasty2015
Summary: A long, stressful work week, and a case that's going nowhere leaves Connor feeling a little tense. Thankfully Kara is there to help him.
Relationships: Connor/Kara (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40
Collections: DBH Crackship Smutfic Chronicles





	Stress Levels

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Note: Hey, look I’m writing another fic that’s not Yandere. Imagine that, and to top it off I’m decided that I was going to dive headlong into the Connara ship. Since there is a very low number of Connara ships out there, at least to my knowledge. ANYWAY on to the story, hope you enjoy.

Today was hell. Connor sighed as he typed away at his computer, the light from the screen illuminating the darkened room around him. Hank and the others had long since left hours ago, and Connor knew he should have done the same when Hank urged him to. Saying that the paperwork would still be here in the morning. 

But typical Connor just shrugged him off and said that it was okay, that he and Hank already had enough to do with the current case they were assigned to. Connor shuddered involuntarily as he thought back to their current case. For the past few weeks someone or several someone’s had been going around and killing off androids in pairs. The killers used all methods of torture before they killed their victims, some of the victims were burned continuously while others suffered sever blows to their bodies before they had their thirium pumps ripped out. And if this wasn’t enough, Connor thought as he added the finishing touches to his report. Were that the last two victims looked exactly like Kara and her daughter Alice, which sent shivers down Connor’s spine when he and Hank had been called to the scene, in fact for a few seconds he had actually thought it was them given the fact that the little YK500 clutched a small white bunny in her hands which was now soaked with thirium. But thankfully Connor quickly remembered how Kara had told him that she would be visiting with Rose that day.

So he breathed a sigh of relief before going about investigating the scene. But despite knowing that Connor was still haunted by those very images, of the possibility of Kara and Alice becoming the killers next victim kept him up a night. So here he was at 4:10 AM still at the office typing away at his computer when he should be at the apartment he shared with Kara snug in his bed beside her, her arms wrapped securely around him as they both slept.

 _“Connor?”_ A voice whispered through his link, making him jump nearly a foot in the air and at that moment Connor was glad no one was around to see him. Hank would’ve have never let him live it down.

 _“Kara?”_ He whispered back, surprised. He had though she had long since got to bed hours ago.

 _“Where are you?”_ Kara asked, sounding concerned.

 _“Still at the office. I’m just wrapping a few things up.”_ He told her, as he added the finishing touches to his report before saving it to his computer and sending it to Fowler before getting up from his seat. 

_“Wrapping things up? You should have been home hours ago.”_ She commented. Connor winced at that, worrying at his bottom lip as he did while he put his jacket on and headed for the door. 

_“Sorry, I…got caught up in work I’ll be home soon.”_ He assured her, heading through the door and waved down a taxi to take him home. Opening the door and climbing in the back, allowing himself to relax, his head resting against the head rest, his eyes sliding shut. 

And the moment he did the image of the lifeless AX400 and YK500 flashed before his eyes, staring up at him with empty eye sockets, thirium streaming down their faces before he jolted awake, not realizing that he had fallen asleep until he found himself sitting in the taxi outside his apartment. Smiling sheepishly to himself he paid for the ride and slowly made his way to his apartment. Opening the door he scanned his apartment before moving to hang up his jacket. When a pair of arms snaked around his waist and the feel of a body pressed against his back, startling him.

A low chuckle reached his ears.

“And here I thought nothing could get to the famous Deviant hunter.” Kara chuckled.

Connor relaxed, despite himself Kara had developed this rather unique skill on being able to sneak up on him.

“What can I say?” Connor said, turning around in her grasp, pulling her close before pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Got to admit I thought you’d be asleep by now.”

Kara shrugged. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Something on your mind?” Connor asked, sounding concerned. “Is something wrong with Alice?”

Kara shook her head. “No, Alice is fine she’s spending the week with Luther. I can’t sleep because I’m worried about you, Connor.”

At her words Connor looked at her. arching an eyebrow at her. “About me, why?”

Kara chuckled, cupping his face in her hands she placed a gentle kiss on his nose. “You’re not the only one who can detect stress levels. And yours is rather high. So please, talk to me.”

At that Connor sighed, there was no way around this with Kara, she could be pretty persistent when she wanted to be. Plopping down on the couch he told her everything. About the case, about the most recent crime scene, about everything. That by the time he was done, Kara’s fingers carding through his hair as they sat there in complete silence.

“Sorry….” Connor said.

“You have no need to be sorry, Connor.” Kara told him. 

“It’s just that…”

“I know but nothing is going to happen me or to Alice I promise you. And not only that but I have high hopes you’ll capture this guy soon.” She told him, taking note that his stress levels had lowered significantly, placing a tender kiss on his forehead she moved to stand up before reaching for Connors hand. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

Smiling Connor look her hand and let her guide him to their shared bedroom.

An hour Later:

Connor sighed as he shifted on to his side, despite spilling his guts to Kara he was still restless, he thought if he got it off of his chest he would be able to relax, but still the case haunted him. It seemed no matter what he and Hank did the killer always seemed to be one or two steps ahead of them, and to top it off they seemed to be escalating in their attacks.

Sighing Connor threw the covers off of him, and moved to sit at his desk and opened his lap top and began to work.

“Connor?” A sleepy voice spoke, making him jump.

Turning around he saw Kara looking at him from her spot in the bed, blinking at him with bleary eyes. Feeling sheepish he turned fully towards her. “Sorry did I wake you?” he asked.

Kara shook her head, as she threw the blankets off of her, and moved towards him. “Why aren’t you sleeping?” she asked.

“Why aren’t you?” Connor retorted.

Kara sighed, a small smile on her lips as she moved to straddle his waist, her arms wrapping around his neck. “You know…” she purred, inching her face closer to his. “I have a way to help you relax if you’d like.”

Connor felt a smile creep to his face, as he gripped her hips as he leaned in for a kiss. He loved when she got like this, standing up he laughed when she wrapped her arms and legs around him and let him guide her to the bed. 

Dropping her on to the bed he wasted no time pressing open mouth kisses to her exposed neck. A gasp escaping her lips as he bit down on the flesh between her neck and shoulder. His hands sliding up under the flimsy tank top she wore to bed, pushing it up over her head and tossing it to the ground before turning his attention to her once more.

Taking in the sight of her, her cheeks flushed a light blue as she looked up at him. Dipping down again he began to kiss down her chest, his right hand moving to cup her breast, making her gasp once more. He always loved the sounds he could get from her when they were like this, his thumb brushing against her nipple, smiling as her back arched off of the bed.

“You’re always such a tease.” Kara gasped, her hands fisting the bed sheets.

“Isn’t that what made you fall in love with me though?” Connor asked, taking her nipple in his mouth, Kara’s hands immediately going to the back of his head, tangling in his hair. 

The things he could do with that mouth of his. “Connor…” she gasped, fighting to get the words out. She wanted nothing more than to let go, and let him have his way with her but she gathered all her strength and rolled them both over. Laughing at the shocked look on Connor’s face. Straddling him she lowered her face to whisper in his ear. “As nice as it would be to let you take the reins tonight I want to take care of you.” She said, her hands pushing his shirt up above his head and was tossed onto the floor to join hers.

Soon followed by his sweat pants, leaving him in only his underwear, a noticeable bulge forming in the crotch was more than enough evidence that Kara need to know how interested he was in her. Biting down on her bottom lip she reached down and palmed his growing erection, making him gasp in turn. His cock twitching against her hand, a small wet spot forming near the head.

“Eager much?” Kara teased, tugging the waistband of his boxers down, revealing the head of his cock, flushed as deep blue, a bead of precum forming on the tip of the head.

“Can you blame me?” he asked, biting back a gasp as she brushed her thumb against the sensitive head, hips bucking slightly at her touch. “When I’m with you I can’t help myself.”

That brought a smile to her lips as she leaned down, her lips brushing against the head, her tongue darting out to brush along the slit. “ _Kara_!…” He choked out, his hands flying to the back of her head, fingers carding through snow white hair. “D-don’t tease me…”

Smiling softly she took the head of his cock in her mouth, letting his hands guide her down his shaft until her nose brushed his pelvic bone. Biting down on his knuckle hard enough to break the skin. His fingers on his other hand getting tangled in her hair as she continued to suck him. Her tongue brushing along the veins along the underside of his cock making him whimper.

Kara smiled to herself, to think in the few short years she and Connor had been together after all they had been through she would find new and exciting ways to make Connor lose control. Loved the way he would bite down on his lip as he tried to keep from moaning, how adorable he looked when they were finished and he would cuddle up to her. Far from the cold, emotionless machine she had known so long ago. 

“Kara…Please I’m…” That was all the warning she got as he bucked his hips, his hands fisting in her hair as he came, spilling his seed in her mouth, which she graciously swallowed without much difficulty. 

Pulling off of him with a pop she smiled at him, as she hovered over him once more before pressing a rough kiss to his lips, her tongue pushing past his lips as he moaned against the kiss, tasting himself on her lips, before pulling away.

“That…” he panted, as Kara eased herself on top of him, resting her head on his chest, his fingers carding through her hair as they both lay there. “Was amazing…” 

“It was.” Kara murmured, as she noted that Connor’s stress levels were significantly lower than before. Then with a yawn she nuzzled his chest as she slowly drifted off to sleep, Connor following suit shortly thereafter.

**Author's Note:**

> Abs with that I conclude my Connara fic Stress Levels. I absolutely loved working on this fic and I sincerely hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it. But I need to head to bed this is Queenie signing off.


End file.
